Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates most generally to games and sports employing netted goals, hoops, or rims through which balls are passed, such as the common game of basketball. This invention relates more specifically to a transportable basketball goal assembly, for use with a pre-existing, permanently installed net-less metal basketball goal.
The standard basketball goal assembly consists of a permanently installed metal annular hoop (primary rim) having an inside diameter of approximately 0.547 meters/18 inches, and having approximately twelve metal ring-shaped hooks welded to the underside of the hoop for attaching a net thereto. An L-shaped metal mount attaches the hoop to a backboard at a predetermined distance therefrom, and fixes the hoop approximately three meters/ten feet above the basketball court surface. The mount itself is less standardized: it is typically found to be either approximately 0.15 meters/five inches or approximately 0.18 meters/six inches in width. The mount fixes the metal hoop a predetermined distance away from the backboard (see Drawings, FIG. 4).
Although basketball players prefer to play with a nylon net in place, many publicly accessible basketball hoops lack nets. Basketball nets have a short life cycle due to play-related wear and tear, and vandalism. Outdoor nets additionally suffer from continued exposure to rain and sun. Replacing a net on the metal hoop is costly and time consuming: the new net must be attached to each of the twelve metal net hooks welded to the permanent hoop, and there is no guarantee how long it will last before it is torn or stolen. Net replacement is also physically challenging: the height of the permanent net hooks requires the availability and use of a ladder or other like means.
Others have sought to provide a transportable net or a secondary rim with a new net already attached to it, for temporary or semi-permanent use with a preexisting goal. Such efforts fall into three broad categories. First, there are nets that wrap around the outside of the metal hoop (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,3172 to Qualley, May 30, 1989). Second, there are netted secondary rims designed to hang off and below the rim of the pre-existing metal hoop (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,453 to Harbison, Jun. 30, 1925; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,091 to McGivern, Mar. 24, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,642 to Stokes, Jun. 23, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,623 to Schlicting, Aug. 31, 1999). Third, there are netted secondary rims designed to rest on top of the rim of the pre-existing metal hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,964 (Anderson, Feb. 27, 1990) describes a secondary rim with net that sits on top of the metal hoop by press-fit engagement. Anderson also describes a special installation tool (Anderson FIG. 5) for installing and removing the device without the aid of a ladder. However, if the tool has been broken, lost, or left behind, an ordinary stick cannot suffice, and a ladder or the like must be used to install and remove the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,995 (Apo, Mar. 6, 1990) describes a secondary rim with net that is adjustable in size and that rests on top of the pre-existing hoop. It too is designed to be installed with a specialxe2x80x9cplacement devicexe2x80x9d (Apo FIG. 8c) having a pair of projecting pins. The rim is removed by throwing the basketball through the hoop from the underside. Because the rim is simply resting upon the pre-existing hoop, it may be easily and unintentionally dislodged during play resulting in lost game time and pinching of a player""s fingers or hands when he or she grabs the loose rim. As with Anderson, if the lifting tool has been broken, lost, or left behind, an ordinary stick cannot be employed and a ladder or the like must be used to install the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,132 (St. Onge, Apr. 11, 1995) describes another secondary rim that sits on top of the metal hoop. It is installed by first clipping the bottom perimeter of the net closed, inserting a basketball into the closed net and tossing the device over and onto a pre-existing hoop. The rim is removed by dislodging it from the metal hoop by hitting the rim with a basketball. Because the rim is simply resting upon the pre-existing hoop, it may easily and unintentionally be dislodged during play, resulting in lost game time and minor yet irritating finger pinching when a player attempts to grab the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,304 (Vargas, Sep. 5, 1995) describes a two-tiered removable basketball net assembly comprising a plastic overlay ring which rests on top of the pre-existing metal hoop, and a variety of clips, a sub-set of which releasably grip the metal hoop. The device requires the use of a ladder or the like during installation and removal.
The above-described devices variously have the disadvantages of altering the rim or net performance characteristics of the game; requiring a ladder or special tool for installation or removal, or else are unstable during use. Further, none of the devices are designed to accept an accessory backboard-blocking training tool designed to improve the player""s aim.
What is needed and would be useful, therefore, is a device a) that can be temporarily installed over a pre-existing metal goal without a specialized tool; b) that once installed would provide rim and net performance characteristics of a standard basketball goal; c) that would remain firmly installed during game play and thereby reduce xe2x80x9ctime-outsxe2x80x9d needed to re-install the device and finger pinching that may occur when a loose secondary rim is grabbed and unintentionally dislodged; d) that can be stored with the net remaining attached to the secondary rim and thusxe2x80x9cready to goxe2x80x9d for the next game; e) that can be carried or stored in a manner that does not damage the rim or net; and f) that can accept one or more accessory training tools that help train the player to make particular kinds of shots, for example, clean shots into the goal hoop (no preliminary rebound off the backboard). It would also be useful for the device to be adaptable to different sizes of L-shaped mounts, so as to maximize the number of pre-existing goals the device could be used with.
The present invention provides a transportable basketball goal apparatus, with net and training tool assembly. The training tool is in the form of a removably attachable backboard block, designed to increase the player""s shooting skills. The apparatus can be firmly yet temporarily installed on a pre-existing metal basketball goal with the aid of an ordinary stick or pole, and without the use of a ladder. The base includes an optional insert to allow installation of the rim over a six or five inch pre-existing mount.